


Genesis 3:24

by InsufficientlyAdvanced



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Microfic, Tumblr Prompt, very very micro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsufficientlyAdvanced/pseuds/InsufficientlyAdvanced
Summary: A warning and a first meeting.





	Genesis 3:24

from [this](https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/186868724654/yes-the-angels-are-pretty-but-dont-get-too) prompt on tumblr

v v tiny little ficlet; i'm just happy with how the writing turned out and wanted to share it. <3

* * *

_“Yes, the angels are pretty, but don’t get too close.”_

Every demon knows this. They're castoffs. Damned. Unholy. True, nobody can say _why_ one shouldn’t get close, but the assumption is that since they are cut off from Heaven, contact with a piece of it would burn as surely as holy water.

There is a snake in the garden. A snake in a garden planted by angelic hands, designed by the Almighty Herself for Her children, made in Her own image. They’re fragile little things, and innocent, and innocent fragile things never last long.

_“Go on. This apple will give you understanding. It will be your sword and shield against an unjust world.”_

It’s all the snake can do, and it finds itself disgusted when the pair are abandoned. Abandoned for understanding, for questioning. It’s repulsive.

Up on the wall, a white-winged shape. An angel, watching the children venture out alone. An angel who used to carry a weapon. An angel who is also alone.

Don’t get too close.

_“Well, that went down like a lead balloon.”_


End file.
